Never Going Back Again
by TheMacUnleashed
Summary: A series of drabbles, all one-hundred words, focusing on Master/Padawan bonds. Different characters and genres. Week Twenty: Luminara and Barriss.
1. Week One

**A/n: Written for a challenge on [the force . net]. Will be updated once a week with five one-hundred word drabbles for twenty weeks, if I can meet all of the requirements. The italicised words are the themes I had to write about.**

Characters, Week One: Anakin, Obi-Wan

_I: Flash in the pan_

"Even stars die, Anakin."

His Padawan is young, but Obi-Wan is still surprised that he did not know that.

Beside him, looking up to the night sky which will soon be one light shorter, Anakin glares. His fists are balled, both out of emotion, and to conserve heat on this growing colder planet. "But that's not fair! This planet isn't even that old."

The Master sighs, wishing someone more experienced would teach this lesson. "The time was, to the Force, no longer than our lives. Blink and you'll miss it, but be glad you saw it."

Anakin nods, without understanding.

_II: Out on a Limb_

Anakin listens wordlessly as his Master stumbles into the 'fresher, for the third time since he's been here. He wonders, if the man takes ill so often, why doesn't he see the healers like he had to when he first came to the Temple? They were very kind to him, and he cannot imagine them being judgmental of someone as dedicated as Master Obi-Wan.

He hears the low sounds of sobs, and decides to take a risk. Quietly he pushes open the unlocked door and looks up at the haggard Knight with the bloodshot eyes. "I miss Master Qui-Gon too."

_III: Out of the blue_

"Master, how are babies made?"

Of all the things to come out of his young apprentice's mouth, those are five that Obi-Wan does not expect to hear. "Well, Padawan, how do you think?"

He frowns, thinking. "Mother never told me. Kitster tried to, but I didn't understand. He told me some really wild things. I think he made most of it up."

"Well, what did he tell you?"

The Master's heart fills with dread as he listens, wondering how to say that is indeed the truth to a boy just over ten cycles. "And you don't believe your friend?"

"No…"

_IV: Wet behind the ears_

"Wow! My very own laser sword? Are you sure, Master Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan smiles, Anakin's excitement contagious. "It's usually called a lightsaber. And you'll get your own later: Until then, the Temple will loan you one. Once you can wield it properly, I'll teach you how to assemble your own. We'll have to go to a different planet to do it."

"Wizard!" The Padawan grips the hilt so tightly that his fingers pale. "So how do I use it? Can I learn to fight like you did with the Zabrak today? Does it ignite like-"

"No! You open it the other-"_  
_

_V: Heat of the moment_

"Anakin! How many times have I told you to study the night before a test?"

The Padawan bowed his head, not looking at Obi-Wan, or the offending test. "I was busy, Master."

The Knight crosses his arms, frowning. "And tell me, what were you doing that was so important you couldn't pause and go over your notes?"

The sarcastic words are too much. "I was sparring! How can you blame me, if I was with you? Master Qui-Gon wouldn't have!"

He glares defiantly, and immediately wants to take back his words, but what has been said cannot be taken away.


	2. Week Two

**Characters: Qui-Gon and Anakin-could be taken as AU, as they were never officially Master/Padawan- and some Qui/Obi. TPM centered.**

_VI: Impossible_

"Master Qui-Gon? What's the Dark side?"

Qui-Gon knelt down. "The Dark side is the pain and hate in the galaxy. It is the opposite of what Jedi know."

"Oh." Anakin frowned. "Why did Master Obi-Wan say I'm likely to go to it? My mother always taught me not to hate."

The Master winced. He must have a talk with his other Padawan. "Ani, on the Force, I promise you that you will not turn to the Dark Side. Jedi don't make promises lightly."

The words come naturally; thoughtlessly.

After all, it would be impossible to twist such a light figure.

_VII: Unlikely_

"Master Qui-Gon? Will I see my mother again?"

The question rings sharp in his ears, what should be an innocent tone bitter in his mind.

How do you break a truth that might –nay, will break a heart?

The Master never knew his parents. He remembers his home planet, though, green, lush and beautiful. He remembers doubting his place within the Order as he saw how pure the place was.

He would never go back again. That trip explained to him attachments more than any lesson of Master Yoda's had ever.

"Yes, Anakin. Yes, I'm sure you'll see her again."

_VIII: Reasonable_

"Master, why can't you just accept what the Council says?" Obi-Wan knows he sounds exasperated, but only partially cares. His words are not given lightly; he only asks for something when absolutely necessary.

Besides, would his elder hurt from being obsequious occasionally? His request is not only reasonable, it would be beneficial.

"The boy is dangerous." He is pushing it, but he feels that there is a need for him to do so. Is his desire so far-fetched that it will break apart the bond between the two men?

Qui-Gon sighs. "Obi-Wan don't be unreasonable."

Inside, he screams in frustration.

_IX: Probable_

"I'll be back soon, Anakin."

In response he gets a quick nod; the boy being much more engrossed in looking around the hangar wide-eyed.

Qui-Gon smiles slightly, not worrying about the task to come. Why should he? The Jedi way is to feel, not to think. To think would allow doubts to come in, infiltrating his Jedi serenity.

Likewise, he doesn't pay attention to what he says. He doesn't focus on his words, or the probability of him fulfilling them.

After all, he has a fair chance of doing what he says.

(Or the opposite, but why focus on that?)

_X: Definite_

"Even Jedi die, Anakin." It is the second time he has said that to the boy; the repeated question fueled by the mysterious assassin on Tatooine.

"But Master Qui-Gon! That Zabrak couldn't get you. I thought it was because you were a Jedi."

"I have been trained to fight in lightsaber combat, that's true. But it's mostly because you got to the ship so quickly that I wasn't hurt."

Those bright blue eyes widen. "Wow! So I helped you?"

How quickly the subject is changed, marvels the Master. "Yes. Very much so, in fact."

(But help does not change destiny.)


	3. Week Three

**Characters: Anakin and Ahsoka- not romantic pairing.**

_XI :Truth_

He'd never be honest with her, Ahsoka was sure of that.

They could have a decent bond, though. Master Skywalker was forgiving, thankfully, and he seemed to be as opposed to the controlling rules as she was.

Still, she wondered how much of a rebel he was. Even _she_ knew not to become attached to something; although the rule was hard for her to follow, she could at least credit that to her youth.

(And if she was true to herself, she would admit that she had seen the way he looked at that Senator, but sometimes lying was easier.)

_XII: Trust_

"Trust me," she says, her grin revealing sharp Togruta teeth.

Trust? What kind of a concept was that? Anakin smiles slightly, thinking that it was his skittish Padawan who should heed those words.

Suddenly, he is assaulted by the memory of a loving woman with tired eyes, kneeling so she can face him directly.

_"We are slaves, Anakin. We only have each other and whatever is beyond, and so we must always keep faith. If we do not, than what else is there?"_

Her words are in response to some long-forgotten question of his.

He looks at his apprentice. "Okay."

_XIII: Honor_

"I have faith in you. You will make me proud." The words sounded dry even in Anakin's mouth, but Obi-Wan had insisted that they would boost Ahsoka's confidence, and increase the bond they had.

"Of course. I will honor your teachings." Her response dripped with sarcasm.

He sighed. "Could you at least humor me?"

"I'm serious. As your protégée, I am dedicated to learning all you have to teach me, and passing it along to future generations. There's just one thing, though."

"What?"

"If I learn to curse from someone else, can I still teach that to my own Padawan?"

_  
IXV: Loyalty_

At night, many questions haunted him. Above all were the issues revolving around his secret unity with Padmé: What if he died? What if _she_died? What if this war tore them apart?

What if he failed?

And, as unlikely as the scenario was, what if he had to choose between her and Ahsoka? The Blue Moon Virus had come too close to that; what if it became _her _life or his Padawan's? How did he make that choice? And how did he justify being more loyal to a Senator –as he knew he inevitably would be- than his apprentice?

_XV: Love_

Sometimes, she wondered what it would be like to love.

Maybe it went against the Code, but she couldn't help it. The Jedi were her family, but Ahsoka simply didn't know if she loved them. She cared about them certainly, but was that the same as love? She was taught to care about everybody. The Jedi were just the ones she could name.

How could she know if she was feeling love if she didn't know what it was like?

She would ask Anakin.

(Judging from the number of times she'd seen him leave during the night, he _knew_ love.)


	4. Week Four

**Characters: Yoda; Dooku- Never officially Master/Padawan, but I figured that they fit, as Yoda was kind of a teacher to all apprentices.**

_XVI: Gaze_

The way to see into one's soul was through their eyes.

It is what Yoda has always believed, and after centuries, he has seen the theory in motion too many times to count.

Somehow, it was the epitome of the Jedi way: To solidly meet your challenges' eyes, and face the truth; to never back down.

The Master meets Dooku's gaze. "Believe the Republic to be corrupt, you do?"

He hardly hears the "Yes, Master," and it does not matter. The obsidian pools have all ready given him their answer.

He lowers his eyes, fearful of what might be revealed.

_XVII: Wink_

Dooku winked at the wizened Master. "Trust me." He said the words as if speaking to a fool, someone so simpleminded that they could not grasp the concept that he could easily complete any task set before him.

His large citrus eyes on the Padawan, Yoda slowly blinked. "Do that, why should I?"

Again, the exaggerated eye gesture. "Master, I've been on this sort of rescue missions nearly a thousand times."

"And of those, succeeded in all, you have?"

The ever-present swagger never faltered. "Most."

Yoda turned away, nearly sickened by the glaring display of overconfidence. "Go, you will not."

_XVIII: Distance_

The Master watched as Dooku approached his personal ship. It seemed that the onetime Jedi had been quick to give up the Order's ways; he wore not his robes, but an outfit make of shining black velvet, adorned with what looked to be several different jewels. Even his walk was different: The Human had always possessed a confident gait, but he moved now with what could only be called a swagger.

Yoda bowed his head, knowing that he could no longer save the man from himself.

Dooku continued on, unaware of his watcher, and slowly the distance between them grew.

_IXX: Cold as Ice_

The final time Dooku wore Jedi robes, some tiny detail made it obvious that he didn't belong in them.

_It was his eyes_, thought Yoda, as his onetime friend stood before the Council. The dark depths were altered from what they used to be. No longer calm and serene, they held an unnatural element of fire as the Human pleaded with the Council to renounce their ties to the Republic.

But even with that blazing flame, Yoda could not ignore the harsh background of the man's Force Signature: Former Jedi Master Dooku had become as cold and unmoving as ice.

_XX: Eternal Flame_

Yoda saw the Force as a fire: Serene warmth to surround those who understood it, and a raging inferno enveloping the ones who cared not of the danger, until the icy barrier surrounding them melted, allowing them to see the pain that they had turned a blind eye to.

This time though, the first time that a duel against Dooku wasn't just a friendly spar, was the only time that he has actually seen his words confirmed. Never before had he felt such a perversion of the Light.

Never before had he seen the Eternal Flame become an eternal punishment.


	5. Week Five

_XXI: Steps_

"Obi-Wan, I'm retiring for the night."

Looking away from the several sheets of flimiplast he had been looking over, the ginger-haired learner gave a quick nod. "Okay, Master. I'll probably go to bed soon too."

Qui-Gon jerked his head down in acknowledgement, but stood where he was for a moment longer.

Glancing up again, the apprentice frowned slightly. "Master…?"

"Never mind." He started to walk away, and then paused. "Good night, Padawan."

Surprised, Obi-Wan mumbled back a response.

Qui-Gon smiled as he walked away. The gesture was a small step in getting closer to the boy, but a step nevertheless.

_XXII: Stride_

"I don't think we'll ever be close." Qui-Gon sighed. "We're just too… different."

"Tried, have you?" Yoda turned to face him.

"Well…" The Master shifted slightly; only Yoda could make him feel like a clumsy Padawan again. "We have talked, and we usually take our meals together…"

"Giving up, you are all ready?"

Mentally, Qui-Gon counted backwards from one hundred. "It was not like this with Xanatos."

In response, a whack to his leg. "Xanatos, Obi-Wan is not! Stride differently down the path of Masterhood, you must."

Although he didn't believe him, the Master figured it best to merely nod.

_XXIII: Stumble_

"Master, I just don't understand," blurted out Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon glanced up, startled. He thought he had been getting along with his Padawan; what was this? "What's confusing you?"

"That's the third time you've risked our lives to pick up one of your pathetic life forms!" His Padawan started to leave the room. "Just once, can we go on a mission without them?"

Qui-Gon stared out at the blackness of Space. Would he ever learn how to be a proper Master?

He closed his eyes and tried to meditate on the incident, but couldn't shake it off as a one-time disagreement.

_XXIV: Leap_

The times were good. Both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were finally comfortable in their roles, and, more importantly, comfortable with each other.

The Master smiled as his apprentice cracked a joke, wondering why it had taken him this long to realize how lucky he was to be able to teach this boy …Intelligent, loyal and strong in the Force was his protégé; he seemed to fit perfectly into Qui-Gon's life.

It was only later that he realized he had naively convinced himself things could never get worse; that things between them were permanent and not just a temporary rise in agreements.

_XXV: Fall_

"I will not stand quietly and support the boy."

Qui-Gon instantly straightened. "What do you mean?"

Obi-Wan didn't face him. "I do not believe that Anakin should be trained."

"I supported _your_ training."

The Learner turned around, his expression blank. "Not at first. Not when it really counted."

"That's hardly fair!"

His retreating apprentice made no indication of hearing.

The Master closed his eyes. Had things really gone downhill so quickly, or if all the signs had been there, and he just hadn't noticed them?

Silently he mourned, knowing that even their bond couldn't help them climb above this fall.


	6. Week Six

**Week Six: Qui-Gon/Dooku**

_XXX: Superficial_

"Almost a year have you been a Learner."

Qui-Gon opened his eyes upon hearing the words, but did not move from the position he sat in. "Yes, Master. It's strange to think how time has passed."

"Hmm." Yoda's emotions were hidden as he regarded the Padawan. "And get along well, you and Master Dooku do?"

"Yes. I've learned much already." Qui-Gon was momentarily quiet before adding "It isn't real, you know."

He shifted to look Yoda in the eyes. "Our bond. He's my teacher, but hardly a confidant."

"Time, you have given it?"

"Time does not make the fake real."

_XXVIII: Vexation_

Dooku frowned at his apprentice, who met his gaze without flinching. Qui-Gon was, at fourteen, passionate and youthful, a dangerous mix. "Padawan. Your actions on Gèfphyl were nowhere near appropriate. That boy was the king's son; you had no right to discipline him!"

In an equally cool voice, the Learner replied, "He was hurting an innocent creature. I'm sorry Master, but I cannot regret my actions."

Annoyance flared up in the Master; why Qui-Gon have to be so… so… Compassionate? He couldn't put his vexation into the proper words.

He glared down at the boy, unable to scold him further.

_XXVII: Filial_

"Are there any… regulations for a bond between a Master and a Padawan?"

Only half-listening, Dooku answered, "Not particularly. Just as long as they don't turn into lovers." The Master gave a snort of laughter. "And as long as they don't start regarding one another as family, or such. Although really, I'm not sure which is worse."

Qui-Gon frowned slightly. "Why?"

"No attachments are appropriate, but family is just an illusion. Love might exist, but family is a privilege between blood, and a Jedi must forget their bloodlines."

"Oh."

The Master did not notice the boy's soft, almost sad, tone.

_XXVI: Gallant_

"The Republic is corrupt; it has been for years. Why must we guard to a kingdom that will fall at the first sign of conflict?"

Dooku's voice echoed around the meditation chamber; it seemed as if the anger he was attempting to release would bounce forever inside the confinement.

"Is leaving the only option? It seems like the other choice would be destroying the Republic singlehandedly."

He stood still, pondering, when Qui-Gon came to mind. He _had _sworn to teach the boy.

Dooku sighed; he would remain until Qui-Gon was knighted.

It was, after all, the gallant thing to do.

_XXVIX: Sublime_

"And, in all, I think that Master Niive is a pretty cool Master." Tahl twisted around to face Qui-Gon, curiosity in her striped eyes. "How about you? What's Master Dooku like? He seems so formal."

The other apprentice frowned, wondering how to answer without lying. "He's really smart, and an awesome negotiator, though I think he favors fighting. He answers my questions, and he is open as to his disagreements with the Council. He's taught me a lot."

The girl grinned. "You must be close to him; you really seem to hold him highly."

Qui-Gon hesitated. "He's a good teacher."


	7. Week Seven

**Week Seven: Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. TPM centered. Written in the form of one continuous story.**

_XXXI: No turning back_

"I have confidence in what the Force says. He_ is _the Chosen One."

Obi-Wan heard his Master only vaguely, concentrating more on keeping his face stoic, and unrevealing of the tempest of emotions he felt stirring within.

"Surely you agree, Padawan?" Qui-Gon was looking at him, an expectant expression in his eyes.

The apprentice suddenly became aware that he couldn't lie. Sweat beaded his palms, as Obi-Wan faced the realization: He could be honest now, or forsake all of his training.

He closed his eyes and opened his mouth, knowing that after he spoke, he could not reverse his words.

_XXXII: No backing down_

"No."

Qui-Gon looked up, surprised at the utterance of the single syllable. "Excuse me?"

"I don't think Anakin is the Chosen One."

An astonished laugh made its way through his lips. "Padawan, what are you talking about? You know he is."  
The Master stared into his apprentice's sea-green irises, and was not surprised to see the flickers of doubt within them. "You doubt your own words."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, and when he opened them, any uncertainty was replaced with hardened determination. "Master, I cannot lie. I do not believe that Anakin's destiny is what you think it to be."

_XXXIII: Nowhere to run_

Obi-Wan couldn't take Qui-Gon's gaze. He turned; moved out of the small apartment they shared. He was only barely able to not run, and even so, a hint of urgency made its way into his pace as he strolled throughout the Temple.

It took him nearly an hour, an hour he spent wandering without thought, before he realized he was trapped inside the huge building.

Only with the grace of the Force was Obi-Wan able to get to the nearest meditation garden, where he immediately sank to his knees.

He was a Jedi, and he could never escape the truth.

_XXXIV: No one to trust_

"Problems with the Master, Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan glanced at the blond Learner who had just sat down next to him. "A minor disagreement."

Siri snorted, any knowledge of the delicate art of diplomacy concealed. "Yeah, like being put in the mines of Kessel is a 'minor' punishment. What's wrong?"

The Padawan stared at his friend, and opened his mouth to speak, when he found himself hesitating. "Nothing."

She raised an eyebrow. "You're easier to read than a datapad."

He sighed, wanting to talk to her, but not knowing if he could trust himself to say the right words. "Nothing's wrong, Siri."

_XXXV: No place to hide_

She left, of course, storming off. For a Padawan, Siri got very annoyed when anything was kept concealed from her.

***

It was hours before Obi-Wan fully registered his actions, and what he would do in the future.

The Jedi Temple was an enormous place. It was easily visible from above the planet. One could wander in it for days without passing the same landmark twice.

Yet to the Jedi who resided within it, it was painfully small. Escaping in it was virtually impossible; you could always be found.

Obi-Wan stood up, knowing he had to face Qui-Gon sooner or later.


	8. Week Eight

**Character: Qui-Gon and Xanatos. Slightly AU to the JA books.**

_XXXVI: A Little Bit of This_

Even though they were in separate rooms, Qui-Gon could still feel Xanatos's subtle anger leaking through their bond. He frowned: A Senior Padawan shouldn't be nearly as temperamental as he was; although in the past the Master could dismiss it as the mood swings of adolescence, the boy should have learned more control by now.

He pushed away his doubts, forcing his nagging inner voice into silence. All Jedi had moments when they lost control, after all. Anger was a natural emotion, and even twenty-seven years of intense training couldn't stop human nature. A little bit of anger couldn't hurt.

_XXXVII: Anything but That_

_They were on a planet, one they had never set foot on together before. He stood by his side, as was proper, and yet they were light-years apart. _

_A man stood before them, a powerful man with an army at his back. _–Force, they look alike…**-**

_The scene switched: Now a body lay on the ground, one devoid of any life. He held up a melted ring, a broken circle. "I Xanatos DuCrion, renounce my training…"_

Qui-Gon's eyes jolted open. "No! That won't happen…" He took several deep breaths in an attempt to lessen the vision's effects. "Anything but that…"

_XXXVIII: Not for Nothing_

Qui-Gon stared at his Padawan, numb. Had things really gone downhill so quickly?

Xanatos met his gaze, the burned skin on his cheek a permanent symbol of change.

It seemed to be years before the Master finally dared to break the silence. "Well? Are you going to kill me?"

His once-Padawan hesitated, the inner conflict visible on his face. Then his features hardened, and he shook his head. "Death is not a privilege you deserve, Qui-Gon Jinn."

As he watched the man walk away, a hint of optimism flared in the Master.

Maybe his training hadn't been worthless after all.

_XXXIX: Everything Else_

"There are other things."

Defiantly, Qui-Gon glared at Tahl, knowing she wouldn't care. "What?"

Something akin to amusement flickered in her eyes. "Your Master didn't raise you to be blind. You have to look around."

The Jedi clutched the cup full of steaming liquid so hard that it nearly cracked. "Why?"

She sighed and shook her head. "If you have to ask that, then your Padawan did indeed ruin you."

Qui-Gon watched her leave his quarters without getting up.

Eventually, of course, he did: Perhaps he would go see if Yoda was in the Temple.

Maybe life would continue on.

_XXXX: What Matters Most_

Qui-Gon opened his eyes, annoyed. "Master Yoda, I'm sorry, but I cannot find any peace right now."

The wizened Jedi looked at him gravely. "Think it all was a mistake, you do!"

He hesitated. "Of course not." The lie would be seen through easily, but he wasn't in the mood for an epiphany.

"Lying, you are!" The Master frowned. "Tell me, you will: Learned something, you did?"

Qui-Gon hesitated, not wanting to allow the creature the pleasure of being completely accurate, but unwilling to lie again. "Yes, Master."

A smile split Yoda's face. "Then a waste, the years were not."


	9. Week Nine

**Characters, Week Nine: Siri and Adi.**

_XXXXI: Necklace_

"Master, do I _have] _to?"

Adi Gallia sighed. "The Temple is lacking in young, blond Human females at the moment, Padawan."

Siri glowered, focusing on the bright and gaudy bauble, hanging from an equally bold gold chain. "All my life I have been taught not to accessorize. That it would inevitably lead to attachment to inanimate objects, and I should just be quiet and obedient, and deal with the brown. [i]_That[/i]_ is definitely [i]_not[/i]_ brown."

In a single fluid motion, Adi wrapped the chain around her apprentice's neck.

The younger woman glared down at it. "Just choke me now, okay?"

_XXXXII: Earrings_

"Next, there're these." Now in Adi's hands was a pair of icicle-like earrings that looked more like they should have been hanging from some snowy rooftop than a person's ears.

Siri gritted her teeth. "Do those serve any purpose other than setting the weight of my head off balance?"

"Your alter-ego, Nara Hiin, enjoys wearing excessive amounts of jewelry."

"But my ears aren't pierced!"

The Council member walked out of the room, and for a moment, Siri thought that she would be able to bypass the earrings.

Then her Master walked in holding a long needle, and her hopes plummeted.

_XXXXIII: Watch_

"Next, the all-important watch." Master Gallia pulled out a portable chrono from a thin container and wrapped it around Siri's wrist.

The Padawan lifted its faceted face to catch the light. "How does it work?"

"Currently it's set on Coruscanti time, but it can display the hour on over a hundred different Republican planets." The Council member indicated the numerous buttons used to toggle between times.

Her apprentice raised her eyebrows, clearly impressed by the small device. "You know, I think this is the first useful thing I've gotten for this mission."

Adi sighed. "Padawan, the earrings aren't _that _bad."

_XXXXIV: Belt_

"At least this should be semi-useful," said Adi optimistically as she held up a belt braided from some sort of leather, black with garish gold stripes. "Belts do a lot of important things for Jedi, like keep our lightsabers within reach."

"So? Why can't I wear a normal one? Something in… Brown?"

"You're asking for brown? That's a first." Siri could have sworn that her teacher was hiding a smile.

"Well, apparently belts also make you appreciate what you're missing," she replied, tightening it against her waist and wincing. "Like the ability to breath."

Adi didn't bother hiding her amusement.

_XXXXV: Ring_

Siri scowled at the mirror. "Are we done playing 'Dress the Padawan'?"

"It isn't that bad." Calmly, Adi evaluated the younger woman's appearance. "Besides, I thought you preferred this sort of mission to some of the more docile Jedi tasks."

"Well, I suppose it's better than working in the crèche," admitted Siri reluctantly.

Her Master smiled. "That's the spirit! And to answer your question, we're _almost _done." She drew out a tiny box from the fold of her robes and handed it to her Padawan, who opened it and choked at the sight of the two rings inside.

"I'm _married_?!"


	10. Week Ten

**Characters,** **Week Ten: Siri and Ferus. Note: This week the participants of the challenges got to choose their themes to work with. The ones I chose are all names of songs by Fleetwood Mac. **

_XXXXVI: Storms_

"Why, Ferus? Why are you choosing to leave behind everything you've been taught?" Siri knew she should be controlling her emotions rather then pacing around the room, but at times emotions had the power to overcome a lifetime of training.

Her soon-to-be-former Padawan also stood, looking guilty. "Master, Darra died because of me-"

"No, she didn't; you know that-"

"-But that's only part of my reason. Please Master, let me explain. I don't wish to leave with our bond destroyed."

She hesitated, then tried to relax in an attempt to calm the turbulent emotions that hung between them. "Speak, Ferus."

_XXXXVII: The Chain_

"The Light, or more specifically, the Living Force, is like a chain. It binds us to anything alive, from a blade of grass to another sentient being. Things within it are relatively harmonious." Ferus paused to take a breath.

"Then the Dark comes. If the Light is an organic chain, then this is the vine that chokes it, the weed that makes it deteriorate. Master, that vine, or weed, has started to grow rapidly, strangling servants of the Light. Darra was a victim, and from what I've heard, Master Jinn was, too. To put it simply, the chain is breaking."

_XXXXVIII: Everywhere_

"The Dark isn't avoidable, Master. I felt it growing, and it's focusing around _him. _The only reason that nobody else can see it is because they don't want to."

"Padawan…"

"Please, Master, I'm not done. He might be the fulcrum, but even so, Anakin is just a part of a complex picture. The Dark Side is everywhere. _Everywhere. _I have to leave; have to learn why. While I'm here, I won't find what I'm looking for."

Siri didn't want to say it, but she knew she would be doing Ferus an injustice by refusing. "You have my blessing to leave."

_IL: Don't Stop_

"Thank you. I would not want to leave without reassurance that your name would not be scarred."

"Always the altruistic one, aren't you?"

He gave her a half-hearted smile that quickly disappeared. "You can't lose hope, Master."

"What?"

"You don't understand now but you will. Like I said, Anakin is the key to this, and he can still make events turn in the Jedi's favor. Please, don't stop trusting the Force."

"Ferus, what would be so shattering that it would make me lose trust in the Force itself?"

He didn't answer directly, saying only, "I should prepare to leave now."

_L: Illume_

Ferus stood before a starship, looking nervous. Siri almost smiled; virtually nothing could shake her Padawan-

The observation came to an abrupt halt._ Former _Padawan.

"So, this is it." He didn't meet her eyes.

"Yes."

The boy reached over and gave her a quick hug, one which she found herself returning, despite the attachment it indicated.

"Take care, Master… Tachi."

"You too, Ferus. And don't you _ever _forget your training."

"Of course not!"

She watched him board the ship, watched it take off, and couldn't shake the feeling that a bit of light was now shining in a darkening galaxy.


	11. Week Eleven

**Characters, Week Eleven: Obi-Wan and a teenaged Anakin. **

_LI: Bite the Bullet_

As a Jedi, Obi-Wan had had to experienced many unpleasant and difficult events. He had learned to deal with them, although it was still hard to face the worst ones, when he had to deliberately push his limits to complete a task he had yet to understand.

Now that he was a Master, this happened more often, mostly when Anakin was younger. Now though, the importance of what the trial was increasing, to the point where he could procrastinate no longer. He knew it was best to just have the talk, but that didn't mean he needed to enjoy it.

_LII: Break the Ice_

Obi-Wan decided to start off slowly. "Driving is difficult. As Jedi, we're allowed simulations to start us off early in our lives, but being in the lanes of Coruscant is an experience very different from any practice we experience."

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "I spent a good part of my life flying at unimaginable speeds through canyons on Tatooine, Master. Getting an official license is not going to be a harrowing experience."

"Oh. Well, then, okay." _That _had certainly changed the levels of awkwardness hanging in the air, although he wasn't sure if it had been for better or worse.

_LIII: Knock on Wood_

"Wish me luck." Anakin grinned as he slipped inside the speeder. "It's a shame there's no wood here; I doubt knocking on durasteel has the same effect."

"There is no luck." Obi-Wan settled beside him. "There is the Force."  
"Of course." The teenager started the vehicle, ignoring the Master's look of doom: While Anakin had indeed piloted several ships, and experienced models of such a situation, he had never tried navigating through Coruscant's labyrinth before.

Obi-Wan couldn't suppress a yelp as the speeder jerked upwards. Trying to catch his breath, he glanced at the apprentice. "You're sure there's no wood?"

_LIV: Off the Hook_

"Wow!" Anakin's expression had only grown to reveal more excitement in the past few minutes. "This is fantastic."  
Obi-Wan remained silent, unable to agree. Just why Coruscant's speed limit was so high was beyond his comprehension.  
"And I though podracing was fun!" He switched lanes, ignoring the loud beeps and honks of protest that blared up behind, in front of, and directly next to him. "This beats any competition I've ever faced, and that includes Sebulba."  
"To compete is not the objective of driving. It is to get from one place to another, and to do so safely."  
"Yes, Master."

_LV: Backseat Driver_

"Anakin, slow down. Driving a speeder through Coruscant is vastly different than bolting through canyons on Tatooine."

Obi-Wan's Padawan turned to face him, wearing a look of forced patience. "Master, you know I've been piloting in one way or another since I could walk. Coruscant's refusal to change the age restriction for being able to legally drive, even for a Jedi, is the only thing preventing me from a license."

"There are numerous reasons you don't have one, and good reasons at that. Watch the roads, Padawan!"  
Anakin rolled his eyes, then swore as he nearly hit a passing air-taxi.


	12. Week Twelve

**Characters, Week Twelve: Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon**

_LX: Saint_

When he had first been apprenticed to Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan thought his Master was a saint. Yes, he knew how he had refused to take him as a Padawan, but that was irrelevant. What mattered was that he had finally accepted him. He had been eager to please his Master, to show him that he, too, was flawless.

Obviously, he abandoned _that _goal. He wasn't sure just when, but he figured it was around the time he realized that Qui-Gon wasn't perfect, either.

Still, as Obi-Wan watched the pyre burn, he still felt the greatest man he would meet was gone.

_LXI: Sinner_

Yes, Qui-Gon was indeed imperfect. He was, putting it mildly, unorthodox, disobeying the Council time and time again. His boldness frequently surprised Obi-Wan –Reality often surpassed even the Master's reputation- and it had sometimes scared him, to be an eyewitness to such defiance.

He also knew his Master to be free with his emotions, more so than most Jedi, and that he could be impatient with his fellow members of the Order, whose views were considerably tamer.

Qui-Gon had had many shortcomings; his former apprentice could probably list them all through the funeral; but for whatever reason, Obi-Wan didn't care.

_LXII: Savior_

Qui-Gon's flaws doubtlessly affected Obi-Wan. That was why he knew he would defy the Council, if necessary, to train Anakin.

He owed Qui-Gon that. He had saved him too many times to count. Although he couldn't recall all the times he had been his savior, Obi-Wan knew the first time was when he was called Padawan. Yes, he would contract injuries more times in a year under Qui-Gon's watch than in the previous twelve of his life, but that was worth it to hear someone that would give him a chance, and the knowledge that he wouldn't be thoughtlessly abandoned.

_LXIV: Killer_

The contradictions continued, reflected Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon saved him, and countless planets, throughout his lifetime. Despite his admiration, Obi-Wan wasn't blind to the sacrifices his Master had made. He clearly remembered the first time he saw him kill.

The mission was a failed negotiation, the victim, the brother of one of the planet's disputing rulers. He had a bomb, and refused to reason. Qui-Gon attempted to paralyze him, but the man was a fanatic.

The lesson, however hard, was that one could be lost, for the greater good.

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin, and at the flames, wondering if it still applied.

_LXV: Martyr_

Obi-Wan wondered if Qui-Gon would have been pleased with how he died. The Master had always believed that there was no death, only the Force, but nevertheless, he wanted to know.

For all his disobedience, Qui-Gon had always been loyal to the Order. Like every other Jedi, he was willing to die for a mission to be successful, and Obi-Wan knew that had he survived, this mission would have been memorable to him: He had been a firm believer in the legends involving the Chosen One; he would have given much to eventually see him rise.

He wondered _how _much.


	13. Week Thirteen

**Characters, Week Thirteen: Asajj Ventress and Ky Narec.**

_LXVI: Hold Back the Darkness_

She was strong, of that much, he was certain. She had a mastery of the Force above what he would have expected for one with her training, and of course, she was more than physically adept.

Still, there was something oddly untrained about her. It was like her core was raw, as though, for all her calmness on the outside, she was really as uncontrollable as a hurricane.

He wondered if, when the inevitable final standoff came, she could handle her emotions

Ky Narec wondered if he would be able to hold back the darkness he knew Asajj Ventress possessed

_LXVII: Take a Stand_

"We've got to do _something,_ Master," pressed Ventress as she stood by his side.

Ky glanced at her. "Indeed, apprentice, it seems as though the Warlords have gotten bolder."

"Yes, and we can't let them get away with it." The girl scowled down at the scene below them, a landscape veiled by fire and smoke.

"We will. We will face them, and probably for the last time."

"You mean we'll win?"

He hesitated, thinking of the visions the Force frequently presented him with, and skirted around her question. "What would you do if I were to leave… to die, Asajj?"

_LXVIII: When You're Lost_

Asajj gave the man who had become like a father to her a sharp glance. "Why? Are you planning on doing so?"

Ky smiled slightly. "No, but it is the Jedi way to be knowledgeable of all possibilities. Answer the question, please."

She thought it over. "I _can_ function on my own. Your death would not herald mine."

He nodded. "You are very much able to work alone. But apprentice, what I wanted to know was what your actions would be if my death was not… of natural causes."

She stiffened. "I would do what would have to be done."

_LXIX: No Solid Ground _

"Warlord Osika Kirske." Ky Narec's calm stance betrayed little of the nervousness he felt. "You are under arrest in the name of the Galactic Republic, for treason and the murder of El'ne and Iiasma Ventress."

The man laughed. "You have no solid ground to base that on, Master Jedi!"

"Nothing happens without a reason. I have you commit seen enough crimes so that you _will_ be brought to justice- If not before me, than before your fellow leaders."

Again, the cackle, and he drew out a blaster pistol. "Don't you see, Jedi? Like my army, they already stand behind me."

_LXX: There's only us_

"Asajj, stay near me!" Ky Narec's apprentice hadn't been recognized by the Council yet, and so she didn't have a lightsaber.

She grabbed her blaster, and started shooting the army that had stood in the corners of the Warlord's chambers. There was only the two of them; no other representatives from the Republic had been reached.

She realized she was losing focus, tried to concentrate.

She was firing when Osika's blaster bolt hit Ky, shooting as she dropped to her knees screaming his name.

For a moment, there was just the Master and Apprentice.

And then there was only her.


	14. Week Fourteen

_LXVI: Whispering_

_Even silence is better than this,_ thought Qui-Gon as he strode through the Temple. Although such things were discouraged, rumours spread quickly within the Order, especially around the Padawans. The Master wasn't surprised that everyone knew about the… situation with Xanatos, but that didn't mean he was pleased.

He walked passed a group of younger Jedi, probably either senior Padawans, or recently knighted, that had been speaking quietly amongst each other. They glanced at him, looking almost guilty, and although he didn't look back he got the idea that they resumed their frantic whispering once he had stridden by them.

_LXVII: Haunting_

He almost wished that the ones who scrutinized him constantly would understand. Could they, especially the young ones, know what it was like to be betrayed by the boy you thought of as a son? Did they know what it was like to fight him not in the typical, lighthearted sparring that usually came out of their training sessions, but in the harsh, brutal meeting of two enemies?

Did they spend their nights awake seeing those taunting eyes? Were they haunted by mental ghosts that claimed he had failed? Did see their betrayer at every turn?

Somehow, he thought not.

_LXVIII: Lingering_

He finally arrived back at his quarters, breathing a sigh of short-lived relief. Although he was free from the scrutiny of fellow Jedi, here he had to face himself, and the ghosts that lingered here, memories not quite ready to move on.

Qui-Gon glanced around. Everything seemed to have some connection to Xanatos, from the room where the boy had slept to the small kitchen unit, which hadn't smelled quite the same since his apprentice's first attempt cooking.

Stepping into it, he inhaled deeply. The charred smell still remained.

Like everything else, it wasn't quite ready to move on yet.

_LXIX: Echoing_

Qui-Gon stumbled out of the area. Why couldn't he move on? Why was everything connecting to Xanatos?

"Do you really have that much control over me?" His voice bounced off the walls. "Why can't I just _forget_?" The words echoed, throwing the final one to his ears for what seemed like forever. It felt as though he was trapped, but where could he run to?

He dropped to his knees, his breaths magnified by the hollowness he felt, and Qui-Gon couldn't help but wonder if his lifetime would repeat like this, just a cycle of imitations –echoes, really- of Xanatos.

_LXX: Murmuring_

At last, the Master settled down in an attempt to meditate. Almost immediately the Force surrounded him, immersing him in its endless strength.

_There will be a respite, _it seemed to sing, _You will move on_.

"When?" His voice seemed louder than before, in this place where silence was sacred. "When will this end?"

_Time is of no importance._

"Time is everything! Of course it matters." He knew he sounded impatient, but the Master couldn't conquer his emotions.

There was no answer, only a continued feeling of peace as the Force swirled constantly around him, continuing to murmur its riddles.


	15. Week Fifteen

**Characters, Week 15: Yoda and Dooku.**

_LXXI: Restrained_

Dooku leapt up to meet his fellow Padawan, Svetie's, blow. She easily blocked his retaliating swipe, her gleaming, dark eyes watching his every move. He glared back at her, tracking her location visually and through the Force.

Suddenly, her blade slammed into his. Dooku stabbed back, trying to remain controlled. He was so wrapped up in his attempt to not give in to his anger that he didn't see the blow to his neck coming until it was too late.

His rage deepened with the realization that, if he hadn't had to restrain himself, he would have won the duel.

_LXXII: Controlled_

"Explain to me the rule of no attachments, you will."

Inwardly, Dooku sighed, feeling impatient. "Yes, Master. A Jedi serves the Force, so that he may help others. To allow oneself attachment is to be diverted from the Force. Therefore, like anger and revenge, the desire to feel connection must be overcome." He could have recited the speech while asleep.  
Yoda nodded. "The principle, you know. Leave to go spar, you may."  
As the apprentice stood, he added, "Control your emotions well, you do." The ancient creature leaned forward, a glint in his eye. "But see through you, I can."

_LXXIII: Defined _

"Go to the duels today, you will not."

Through the Force, Yoda sensed a flash of surprise from Dooku. "Why not?" Then, as if realizing his rudeness, he bowed his head and stammered, "Forgive me Master, I was just wondering-"

"A right to know, you have." Yoda chose his next words carefully. "Too much anger, you hold. To control it, you must learn. Meditate, you will, instead of sparring."

He didn't look at the Master as he muttered, "Yes, Master." As demure as the words were, the shine of anger in the Padawan's eyes was more defining than his speech.

_LXXIV: Resolved_

Yoda entered Dooku's private champers several hours later and found the boy sitting cross-legged on the floor. Not wanting to startle him out of his trance the Master paused, waiting the few minutes before he was noticed.

"Master Yoda." Dooku bowed his head in respect.

"Productive, your meditations were?"

The Padawan hesitated for just a second before nodding vigorously. "Yes, they were. I think that my troubles with my emotions have been resolved."

He watched him for a moment longer. "Believe that, you do?"  
"Of course, Master. The meditation helped me a lot."  
"Wait and see, we will, about that."

_LXXV: Unlimited_

Dooku stood in the center of the small room, alone. It was meant for students to be able to practice on their own, without outside sources distracting them.

For him, though, the area was the one place where he could be true to himself, and release everything he felt. Here, he was free from the scoldings of the Masters, free from the Jedi's rigid principles.

With a cry he ignited his lightsaber and allowed his anger to flow through him. He easily blocked the training droid's blaster bolts, as he embraced his fury without boundaries.

From outside, Yoda watched silently.


	16. Week Sixteen

_LXXVI: Bend Over Backwards_

"Greetings, Master." Aayla Secura smiled at the holographic image of Quinlan.

"Padawan –well, _former_ Padawan. It's hard to break the habit. How are you faring?"

"As well as can be expected. My days are very busy, since I train extra with the clones. You?"

"The same." He paused. "Extra training?"

"I work with the troopers when we aren't preparing for a battle. They're so educated already that I don't know who's getting more out of the lessons: Them or I." She looked at him, frowning. "You don't approve."

"They'll die nevertheless. I don't why you'd exert yourself while knowing that."

_LXXVII: Axe to Grind_

"General Secura, you've received another transmission from Quinlan Vos. Should I terminate it like the other ones?"

"Yes, Commander." Ever since her former Master had insulted her friendships with the troopers, Aayla hadn't spoken to him. It was petty to for anyone to hold an axe to grind, and doubly so for a Jedi, but her loyalty refused to allow her to watch her men be insulted. For her sake, she knew she had to drop the grudge, but a foolish part of her, an arrogant corner of her mind, didn't want to be the one to initiate the apology.

_LXXVIII: Rise and Shine_

An insistent beeping woke Aayla up from her slumber. She sat up, frowning at the early hour. Pressing a button on the comlink she asked, "Yes?"

"General, we've received a message from Commander Rhys, who was serving under Quinlan. Your Master's hurt."

That made her more alert than any cup of stimcaf could. "Do you know the details?"

"No, just that he was alert enough to contact you. But…" the clone hesitated, "It sounded like he was bruised up pretty badly. You Jedi don't usually bother with Med-Centers, do you?"

She tried to keep the worry from her voice. "No."

_LXXIX: Tongue and Cheek_

Aayla ending the call abruptly, offering a quick thanks before cutting off the trooper. She grabbed her personal comlink, the one she used for calls unrelated to this cursed war, and with shaking hands dialed her onetime Master's number.

Quinlan answered it. Seeing him, she breathed a sigh of gratefulness: Unenthusiastic as she was admitting it, she did have an attachment of sorts to the man who trained her. "Glad to see you up, Master."

He smiled slightly. "Thankfully the clones don't think I'm expendable. I'll be fine."

She laughed, fueled more by relief than entertainment at the weak humour.

_LXXX: Without a Doubt_

The conversation between the two went lasted into the morning. Yes, during times of war, Aayla should relish every chance she got to sleep, but it was worth sacrificing her rest to finally give in and speak to Quinlan.

Things seemed to be looking up. Fighting was infrequent, so fewer men were being lost.

Still, the part that mattered most, the part that worth staying up hours for, was the knowledge that, without a doubt, even a differing in opinions on something as meaningful as what a living being was worth couldn't come between her and her friendship with Quin.


	17. Week Seventeen

**Characters, Week Seventeen: Obi-Wan and Anakin.**

_LXXXI: Yearning_

In his dreams, Anakin saw his mother. She stood with her arms open, the expression on her face loving. He would run towards her, overjoyed at her appearance, but she would be just a little out of his reach as he woke up.

The dreams weren't exactly bad; it _was_ wonderful to see her. But there was something upsetting about them: Ecstatic as Anakin was about having been taken as Obi-Wan's Padawan, they brought a strange yearning for Shmi, and her kindness.

He would talk to his Master, but, judging from the nightmares the Jedi had, he missed someone worse.

_LXXXII: Jealousy_

"I was picked by a Master today."

Anakin glanced at Ferus. "That's surprising. I'm astonished anyone would want-"

Ferus ignored him. "Master Tachi chose me. Me, of all the Padawans!"

"She had to choose _someone_."

"You're just jealous. You've never experienced the feeling of someone choosing to train you."

"Master Obi-Wan is training me!" The disagreement was childish, but he hated backing down.

"Well, yeah." He shrugged. "And I mean, I'm sure he's a good Master. But he didn't choose you in the traditional way. He never considered other students, or went to any of the duels."

Anakin couldn't respond.

_LXXXIII: Possession_

"Anakin," Obi-Wan looked slightly annoyed, "You _know_ how important your lightsaber is. This could, and probably will, be the difference between life and death for you someday."

"Okay, okay" he replied, irritated. "I get it."

The Master sighed, but didn't admonish him as he handed over the 'saber.

"You know…" a thoughtful look appeared on the apprentice's face, "I thought that Jedi weren't supposed to have possessions."

He certainly wasn't prepared for _that_. "Er, well, we only have the necessities. Clothing, and our lightsabers."

"But if my lightsaber is my life, then doesn't that indicate attachment?"

Obi-Wan glared at him.

_LXXXIV: Addiction_

Anakin slipped out of the apartments he shared with Obi-Wan, making sure his Master hadn't heard him leaving, and then breathing a sigh of relief as he sensed nothing. Quickly, he made his way to the exits of the Temple, so he could get to Coruscant's Underworld. He had been forbidden from going there, several times. And yes, he _tried_ to obey Obi-Wan, but the elder Jedi had never been a slave! He just didn't understand the true feel of freedom because he had nothing to compare it to.

Anakin grinned as he got his fix of the addictive emotion.

_LXXXV: Wanting_

"Accept the duties that come with being Jedi, you do, Anakin Skywalker?"

"I do, Master."

"Then rise, as a Knight of the Jedi Order." A flash as his braid was severed.

He kept his gleefulness down as he thanked the Council members. Still, it was hard to remain calm when he saw his Master –and not all the emotions that surfaced were positive. He hadn't realized it before, but there was some security in knowing another person was by his side.

For a moment, he wanted to go back, say he wasn't ready for this.

But he knew he couldn't.


	18. Week Eighteen

**Characters, Week 18: Anakin and Ahsoka.**

**A/n: I'll do review replies tomorrow- I'm a bit low on time at the moment, but I appreciate all comments!**

**And for the people I promised character to- They will be the subjects of the final two weeks. If I have to bend and break the prompts to fit them, I will do that.**

_LXXXVI: Red_

"Ahsoka!" Anakin sounded annoyed. "Did you, or did you not spend the afternoon practicing with your lightsaber."

She gulped; did he have to reprimand her in front of all the soldiers? "Well, no, Master. But you see, I was-"

She felt his anger flare up, and wondered if everyone's face turned the same color his did when they were irritated. "You need practice! You've just been lucky so far. I'm certain your excuse was perfectly justifiable in _your_ mind, but I don't want to here it." He stormed away.

She winced, wondering if her skin was turning a deeper scarlet.

_LXXXVII: Brown_

"Ahsoka, we're going undercover. You're going to have to wear your cloak while we're on Skarto."

"Yes, Master." Dutifully she picked up the piece of cloth, wrinkling her nose in distaste. "Why do all the Jedi have to where such bland clothes?"

"I never really noticed." Indeed, Anakin hadn't.

"Well, it's just all so… brown. I mean, I know you wear black and that's pretty unorthodox, and I have my own outfits, but mostly they're brown. It's like where… well, I'd say clones, but that would be offensive to Rex and his crew."

He shrugged. "Snips, I never really noticed."

_LXXXVIII: Black_

Ahsoka reluctantly sat down cross-legged on the floor. Meditation was hardly one of her favorite tasks; she'd much rather be gathering information with Rex, or even just practicing with a training droid.

Closing her eyes, she slowly released any stray emotions- and was immediately overwhelmed by the strength of the Force as it crashed over it.

Her breath caught as darkness, nothing but an infinite blackness swam in her eyes and in her mind. Nothing could be found, except…

Except the crux.

Even through the dark she could clearly see who it was, but she didn't want to believe it.

_LXXXIX: Yellow_

"Ahsoka, contact Obi-Wan! Now!" Anakin rushed forward to engage Ventress as the apprentice pressed in the Master's comm sequence.

"Ahsoka? Is that you?"

"Yes!" She quickly told him how they had found the assassin while separated from the troopers. "Master seems to be fighting well, though," she added.

"I'll be there soon, with the 501st."

"Okay, Master." As she ended the transmission, Anakin yelled out. She rushed to his side just as Ventress sprinted off.

"She got away… I should have gotten her!" She flinched: Maybe it was just the light, but it almost seemed like Anakin's eyes were yellow.

_LXXXX: Blue_

They were safe, now- or at least as safe as one could be. Obi-Wan had found her and Anakin, and her Master would be briefing the Council in person. When that happened, he would be too busy to pay attention to her training; for a day or two, she'd be free.

Still, she was… upset, under the weather, blue. She should be grateful, but she had seen the darkness, and Anakin's anger. She knew the future, and she couldn't make anyone believe it.

And what she knew… suffice to say, she couldn't be happy as the carrier of such knowledge.


	19. Week Nineteen

_LXXXXI: Forever_

"Plan to choose young Bant as your apprentice, you do?"

"That is my intention, Master." Tahl could feel Yoda's gaze closely examining her.

"Your first, she will be."

"Yes."

"Aware are you, that change, she will bring? Rethink your entire self as a Jedi, you will. A role model you will become. Less missions, you will take. Different you will be at the end of your time together, and forever, will those changes stay."

"I know this, Master."

She heard the rustling of his robes as he turned away from her. "If true, that is, then take her, you may."

_LXXXXII: Always_

"Padawan, I'll be leaving in a day to go on a brief mission to Anison. I'd like you to remain here."

"Yes, Master." Bant knew she hadn't kept all of her disappointment to herself, and, unsurprisingly, Tahl noticed, too.

"Is something wrong?"

She hesitated, wondering what to say. "It seems like I never go on any missions with you."

"Well, you went in the one to Eltra, and Còaer. The Anison mission isn't complicated, but you have to know their culture, and there's little time to prepare." Smiling, she added, "Remember, missions or not, you're always my Padawan."

"I know."

_LXXXXIII: Never_

"You know, you'll never form a bond if you keep leaving her behind."

Tahl glared in the direction of Qui-Gon's voice. "You're one to talk! Have you even tried to be kind to Obi-Wan?"

"We have made some strides. And he comes along with me when I go off-planet."

"I do things differently than you. Bant and I are close enough, and she's only been with me for some months. We'll form a closer bond as time goes on."

"And you never will, if you don't try."

Keeping her anger to herself Tahl replied, "Never is a long time, friend."

_LXXXXIV: Maybe_

"I'm envious of you."

Bant kept her expression neutral. "Why?"

Obi-Wan shrugged. "For one, you and Master Tahl are pretty close. I mean, out of all the other Padawans, she chose you. It wasn't like that for me and Master Jinn."

"He cares about you; you know that." She sighed. "But go on. I want to know your reasoning."

"You two just… you have a bond, and it's professional, but at the same time, you're like family. And you're always at the Temple. Whenever I'm here, I hardly have time to see you, Garen, Reeft… You do. You're lucky."

"Maybe."

_LXXXXV: Eternity_

Bant sat in her chambers, trying to release her emotions, and failing.

An unnamable worry irked her. Was it her Master's solo mission to New Apsolon? Perhaps. By now she wondered if there was some standard of Padawans she had failed to meet: Such insecurities _should_ be below a Jedi, but she was starting to wonder if she just wasn't worthy.

No! She pushed away the thought. She was Tahl's apprentice now! That was something unchangeable, and that would probably last forever: Even after knighthood, many apprentices still turned to their Masters for advice. She would be no exception.

Right?


	20. Week Twenty

_LXXXXVI: Friend_

"I fear for Padawan Skywalker, Master."

"Why is that?" Luminara watched as Bariss expressed her worries.

"On Ansion, there was something… wrong. He was confused then, and on the occasions I've seen him since Geonosis, well… he's changed, become even more conflicted. I think it might be because he's already a knight. He isn't prepared."

"You wish to help him?"

"Of course!"

The Master smiled gently. "You are not his Master, apprentice. There is little you can do for him. The most, though, is to just be a friend. Talk. Listen. That's what he needs, and sometimes, it is enough."

_LXXXXVII: Healer_

"Is this the path you truly wish to walk?"

Bariss glanced around the circle of Jedi, wishing her Master was there. "Yes."

"Know that if you take it, you will face suffering. You will be compelled not by the Force, but by your own vows to help even your enemies. The desire to end pain will overwhelm you, and it will not be pleasant. Do you still want to be initiated into this lifestyle?"

"This is what I feel is right."

"Then rise, Padawan Offee, as a learner both to the traditional Jedi arts, and the ways of the Healers."

_LXXXXVII: Jedi_

"This doesn't seem right, Master."

Luminara glanced at Bariss as they walked amongst the clones. "You've been on dangerous missions before, Padawan."

"It's not that; the risk factor doesn't bother me. It's… well, we're always called the keepers of peace, and now we're involved in a war. It isn't right."

The elder Jedi sighed. "We are what the Force deems we must be. We heal where it says there is hurt. Our words are our lightsabers, if it says so. And when it requires, we willingly become soldiers. But we are always Jedi." She held her Padawan's gaze. "Remember that."

_IC: Master_

"…And I feel her achievements on Drongar prove Bariss ready for Knighthood." Silence filled the Council Chambers as Luminara finished.

"Agree with your assessment, we do. Initiated, Padawan Offee is ready to be. Inform her, you will, that she is receiving promotion, and meet us at 19:00 hours tomorrow, in the Hall of Knighthood."

"Yes, Master."

She left with mixed emotions: Joy -her apprentice had made it that far- and bitterness, for having to recognize Bariss was no longer a dependent student relying on her for guidance.

Still, Luminara would survive.

That was, after all, what being a Master meant.

_C: Apprentice_

Bariss felt her Master approaching the meditation chambers. Soon she would be instructed to enter the Hall of Knighthood and receive the blessing of the Council.

She didn't acknowledge Luminara's approach though, instead savoring the final moments as a Padawan.

She _was_ eager for the ceremony, but at the same time she feared it, feared the freedom it brought. She knew once the years as an apprentice ended, there was no turning back: A Jedi looked to the future and at the present, not the past.

Still, she would move on: That was, after all, what being an apprentice meant.


End file.
